


Assignment #21

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cody Helps, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Modern AU, Neck Kissing, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Cody, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, bottom cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Obi-Wan is stressed beyond belief. What kind of partner would Cody be if he didn't help?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Assignment #21

"Obi-Wan," Cody called. He knew his husband had to be somewhere in the house, but didn't want to get up and check. To be frank, he was quite comfortable in their sitting room and didn't think his question warranted moving.

When met with no response, Cody tried calling out again. When the other still didn't answer, he frowned. Did he forget something? He didn't think so; Obi-Wan usually makes it clear when he does. He stood and began his search through the house. Obi-Wan wasn't in their office or kitchen. Not in the garden.

Cody ended his search in their bedroom. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. His husband was sitting on their bed, surrounded by papers, pens and books. He wasn't sure how Obi-Wan had room to sit with the mess. "Is this your subtle way of telling me to sleep on the couch?" He asked teasingly. 

Obi-Wan spared him a glance before looking back down at his laptop. "Ha ha, very funny." 

No clever comeback? Cody couldn't help his look of amusement. He knew Obi-Wan was stressed, but he wasn't aware it had reached _this_ level. Usually, when he got home, Obi-Wan would change out of his work clothes and grade in his office. Today, his partner had only stripped his vest, tie, belt and shoes. His shirt (no, wait, that was _Cody's_ shirt. He'd wondered where that went.) was unbuttoned and completely exposed his collarbone. His hair was unusually ruffled. He was wearing his glasses. 

His husband only reached this level of scruffiness when he was stressed beyond belief. 

What kind of partner would Cody be if he didn't help release that tension? 

Obi-Wan didn't look up from his computer as Cody walked over to the bed and threw the pillow resting against his back on the floor. "What are you doing?" he asked, still distracted by his work. 

Cody sat where the pillow once was. He twisted his torso and pulled Obi-Wan against him. "Nothing," he responded, resting his chin on his shoulder. "We've hardly seen each other this week." Which, sadly, was true. Cody had been at the station all week, responding to small fires and other emergencies. While he was home, Obi-Wan was either sleeping or at the university. Their schedules didn't often conflict; it was always unfortunate when they did. "Can't I just enjoy your company?" 

"I've been married to you long enough to know you don't just want my company." 

Hm. He wasn't wrong. "What's this thesis about?" Cody asked, avoiding the topic. 

Obi-Wan humoured him enough to begin his explanation. Cody listened for the first couple minutes, but eventually became restless. It wasn't his fault! His perfect, intelligent, generally well-kept husband was in his arms, stressed beyond belief and looking like a number of his fantasies. 

Whoever came up with the notion of a seven year itch was a fool. It's been well over seven years, yet even the mere _thought_ of being intimate with Obi-Wan is enough to turn Cody on. He doubts that will ever change. 

When he couldn't take it any longer, Cody pressed a butterfly kiss to the nape of Obi-Wan's neck. As the other continued talking, his kisses became more persistent. Obi-Wan had to know what he was doing, but had yet to tell him to stop. Tempting fate, he moved to the side of his husband's neck. 

"Cody." 

"Hm?" He hummed, moving Obi-Wan's shirt slightly to find the junction between his shoulder and neck. 

"Caleb needs my feedback by next week."

Cody bit down slightly, noting how Obi-Wan tilted his head and gasped quietly. "Mhm."

"I need to elaborate on why the downward force… the force… force, _Cody."_

Cody smirked to himself. _There it is._ He moved one hand to Obi-Wan's collarbone and the other to his crotch as his husband arched shamelessly into his grasp. He continued to assault his neck for a few more moments as the elder grabbed his hands and ground into his palm. 

When his neck was properly marked, Cody let go. "Yeah?" He whispered. "Look at you, baby, you're already half hard. You've been so stressed out lately. Let me take care of you." 

"Cody," Obi-Wan growled, "I am _not_ having sex surrounded by my work." 

Cody couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. He wanted nothing more than to throw everything on the ground, but knew it was a bad idea. If anything, it would guarantee him a _month_ on the couch. 

He kissed Obi-Wan's neck once more before removing his hands and standing. "Clean off the bed, yeah? I'll be right back." It almost pained him to leave the room. Obi-Wan, with his shirt wrinkled, face flushed and lips parted slightly, was a sight to behold. He couldn't help giving him a proper kiss and a wink before grabbing the lube and heading for the bathroom. 

☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆

"I wish you had let me do that," Obi-Wan pouted. 

Cody slapped his wandering hand. "Stop it." He kissed away the other's frown and raised himself onto his knees. "Tonight is about _you,_ my dear," he said softly, "let me do all the work for a change." He leaned down and passionately kissed his husband again. 

Obi-Wan leaned back when he felt Cody's slick hand move up and down his cock. "If it's about me, shouldn't I be able to choose my state of dress?" He asked breathlessly. 

Cody pretended to consider the suggestion, letting his hands do as they pleased. As one hand thumbed the slit of his partner's cock, the other ran up and down his clothed torso. "Hm… I don't think so, darling. You look good in my clothes." The shirt was looser on Obi-Wan than on him, but it still hugged _just_ the right areas. 

"I figured you'd forgotten about it, since you haven't worn it since-" 

Cody didn't let him finish before lowering onto his cock slightly. Instead of finishing his sentence, Obi-Wan could only moan. "Your willing husband is here, prepped and _naked_ in your lap, and you want to talk about clothes?" Cody teased.

"You're right, I'm sorry, please continue," Obi-Wan responded quickly. He tried to grip Cody's hips, but the other wasn't having it. His hands were repositioned to rest on his ribcage. 

"I told you, Dr. Kenobi, _I'm_ in charge tonight. You're going to tempt both of us if you hold me like that. Just lay back, okay?" 

Obi-Wan let his hands travel slightly upwards to cup his husband's pecs. "Are these off limits?" Cody gasped and couldn't help sinking down more. "I take that as a no," he said smugly. 

Cody's eyes narrowed. Two could play at that game. He leant down again to kiss and nip at the marks he'd left earlier, lowering himself until he was flush against Obi-Wan's hips. 

_God,_ it had been too long since they'd done this. Cody shifted, trying to get used to the feeling of his husband's cock. He doesn't ride Obi-Wan nearly as much as he should. It's hell on his knees and thighs, and he generally can't sit properly for a couple days, but it feels _so good._

"Cody, Cody _please."_

He detached himself from Obi-Wan's neck and slowly raised himself again. "Yes, dear? What do you want?" When the head of his cock was the only part still in him, Cody sunk down just as slow. "Do you want me to take you apart, hm? Go so slow you can feel it build until it becomes too much? You always look so pretty when you come like that." By the way he gripped his bicep, Cody knew that was the last thing his partner wanted. That was a relief: neither of them would last that long tonight. 

"No? Another night, then." Cody raised himself slowly again, his husband's quiet moans and roaming hands egging him on. "How about hard and fast, then? I'll kiss you nice and slow, but fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name." To illustrate his point, Cody slammed his hips down. 

"Cody!" Obi-Wan shouted in surprise. _Fuck,_ his husband never ceased to surprise him. "Please, please fuck me. You feel so good. Please, please-" 

Cody cut him off again by wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. He didn't stop him this time; he let Obi-Wan grip his hips and fuck into him harshly, meeting every thrust. They'd had enough build up, he'd decided. 

He could tell Obi-Wan was getting close. Cody ran his hands up the dark shirt and brushed his thumbs over his nipples. He couldn't help tracing the marks on his partner's neck again. 

Cody was so focused on making Obi-Wan come, he didn't notice the hand move from his hip to his own member. He gasped and fell forward slightly at the first stroke. "If tonight is about me," Obi-Wan repeated, "then I want to watch you come on my cock." He kissed Cody's temple and pushed the other back to see his face. 

In three seconds, Obi-Wan smirked, twisted his wrist _just right_ and nailed his prostate head on. Cody gasped his name and fell forward again, overtaken with the intensity of his orgasm. His hips rocked back and forth helplessly as Obi-Wan followed him over the edge. 

When they'd both finished, Cody let out a shaky breath. "Sorry about your shirt," he tried. 

He didn't need to lift his head to know Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "No you're not. If you were, you would have let me take it off." In retaliation, Cody blew slightly on the marks covering his partner's neck, making Obi-Wan grimace slightly. "Those better be covered by my collared shirts, Mr. Kenobi." 

"Of course, dear." 

☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆

Later, as they laid on clean sheets and watched the news, Cody kissed his husband's cheek and leaned into his side. "Happy anniversary, by the way." 

Cody felt Obi-Wan tense. "That's not today, is it?" he asked quietly. "Please tell me I didn't forget." 

"Not our wedding anniversary, no." 

"Not our first date?" 

"Nope." 

Obi-Wan leaned away slightly, taking in Cody's fond expression. "What is today, then?" 

Cody smiled softly. "Today, twenty-one years ago, I finally worked up the nerve to ask you out." 

_Ah._ Obi-Wan let his head fall back against headboard, returning his husband's small smile. "Twenty-one years? How do you remember that?" 

"It was the scariest thing I'd ever done." Cody answered honestly. 

"Scarier than asking me to marry you?" 

"Oh, _much_ scarier. I knew you'd say yes to my proposal, I had no idea if you'd accept my date." 

Obi-Wan laughed in surprise. "I thought my feelings for you were quite obvious." 

"Yes, obvious to everyone except _me,_ stop laughing!" Cody pushed him slightly. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan pulled him closer and kissed his jaw. When Cody still acted upset, Obi-Wan kissed his temple. "I love you," he whispered. 

Cody turned and kissed his lips. "I love you too, idiot."

They sat in silence a moment more before Obi-Wan spoke again. "I do need to finish those papers at some point, dear." 

Cody poked the fresh bruise on his neck. "That can wait until tomorrow, _dear._ Tonight your assignment is to spend the evening with me."

Obi-Wan couldn't find a reason to disagree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know in _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ where Mr. Moseby would go "A zit-it-it-it" and wave his finger around whenever someone tried to explain a dumb situation? That was me while revising this oneshot.
> 
> Anyways. Hopefully you enjoyed! Smut still isn't my thing, but... y'know... Sith happens.


End file.
